Over again
by Badass Courtney
Summary: "I thought you were in jail!" "I was, but I escaped. Got a problem with that?" "What I have a problem with is that you're in my room." Set after Courtney gets eliminated.


This is a one-shot. If you want more, well you're out of luck. This one-shot is set after Courtney gets eliminated from Total Drama All-stars. I'm still pissed about this. If you readers like yummy lemony goodness, this a story you will like! Btw, this is my first smut scene, so just review to tell me what you thought. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Wait! I'm not finished with my ice cream! I can't leave!" I say. Chris only laughs. That insensitive, sadistic, jackass host! "Good girl Courtney. Never give up!" After the comment, Chris presses the button, sending me or more like flushing me off to where the other campers where sent. After about 5 minutes of holding my breath and being swirled around in a giant toilet, i pop out of a tube and onto a wooden deck. When I wipe my face of the nasty water, I see that I have arrived at Player Des Losers. I groan. Chef was standing there, my luggage behind him. I only brought a small suitcase. It was my favorite one. It was navy blue with brown and white and lighter blue polka dots. Chef helps me up and hands me the bag. He leads me to a quite familiar office and hands me the key.

"At least you won't have to deal with that maggot you used to call a boyfriend. Also, if ya lose the key card, you have to pay for a new key. Got it?" I simply nod my head, speechless. I completly forgot he got sent to the slammer. To bad his reputation and ego are more important to him than keeping a girl happy. I smile when I turn around from Chef and walk to my room. I swipe the card through the slot and the door gently and quietly opens. The inside was stunning. Wood floors, pastal blue walls, and a giand king size bed. Across the room, I see a balcony with a view of the forest and lake.I drop the bag and head for the bathroom, forgetting I left the door open. I strip down till I'm only in my bra and underwear. I go back out to my room to grab my towel and toiletries.

"Hey Princess." a voice said. I jumped, startled. I slowly turn around, just because I know who it was. He was standing closer to me, instead of at the doorway. He took another step towards me, and I steped back. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail!" I say.

"I excaped. Got a problem with that babe?" He circled around me, lightly touching my hip bone with his fingertips. His touch made goosebumps on my skin. I shivered. "No. What I do have a problem with is that you are in my room."

"Don't be a prude! I only wanna have fun!" he states. The closer he got, the more crazy he was driving me. "Duncan, what do you think your doing?" I look into his eyes. The mystic teal orbs I missed so much were now boring holes into my my Onyx eyes. "I know what I'm doing, how about you?"

"Duncan, no more games. I just want to take a shower and go to bed. Leave before I call Chef." "You think Chef is still here!? He left the second you turned to go to your room. Princess, if you want me to stop, just tell me." Lust sparkled in his eyes. I knew he knew what I wanted, but wouldn't give it to me unless I confessed. "Dammit Duncan! I can't take it anymore!" I grab the collor of his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. He puts his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to himself. The kiss was nothing short of amazing. Our lips departed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Who said I didn't like it?" Duncan says. I try to turn away from him, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back. He puts his hand on my cheek, and leans in. I stand on my tips and our lips meet in the middle. I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I jump a little, but careful not to break the kiss, and wrap my legs around Duncan's torso. He grabs hold of my thigh and butt and walks towards the fluffy white bed. He drops me on the bed and jumps on . He rolls over on top of me. "You sure you want to do this?" "Duncan, I have waited for almost four years for this. Yes, I want it. I want it NOW!" I kiss him again roughly. I had my hands on his chest, rubbing my nails up and down. I grab the bottom of his shirt and start pulling up. He stops kissing me to finish pulling off his shirt. I roll us over, so that I'm on top. I straddle Duncan, and lean down. I kiss his color bone and move up to his jaw bone. Duncan rolls over again and kisses me on my neck, and then starts to suck on it. "Duncan, no hickeys."

"No? Oh. I get it. The good girl doesn't want to get caught?" Courtney only laughs. "Duncan, I think we both know I'm not that good of girl now that I've met you." Duncan kisses Courtney passionately. Courtney's hands travel down to Duncan's belt, and unlatches it. She uses her legs to pull them down and Duncan is left in only his boxers. Duncan fumbles with Courtney's bra clasp. Courtney takes a peek down at Duncan's "business" and goes wide-eyed. Duncan chuckles. "What. Never seen a dick this big?" Duncan asks. "Duncan, you know I've never seen one before!" Courtney slaps Duncan in the chest. Duncan laughs again. 'Ready for the time of you life?" "Will you quit asking me and get it over with!" "Feisty." Duncan rids of his boxers, leaving Courtney in an even more state of shock. He had to be at least 10 inches! Courtney smirks. She crawls over to her vanity and sure enough, Chris was kind enough to leave condoms in the drawer. She rips the packet open and throws the wrapping aside. She puts the circle on her lips and lowers her head towards Duncan's erection. As she slide the condom on, she hums, making Duncan moan. When she was done, Duncan immediately picks Courtney up and throws her onto the bed. He climbs over Courtney, rubbing his hands all over her curvaceous body. His hand travel down to her underwear, and he slips them down. Duncan noticed she was really wet and grinned. He holds his head right at the opening of her womanhood. Just before he plunges in, he kisses her. When he was in, Courtney yells and pleasure and pain. Duncan wasn't even halfway in and Courtney was super tight. Duncan kisses Courtney's color bone and slides in all the way. Courtney continues her moaning. Duncan starts to pump in and out. His hands rubbing her clit. Courtney grinds her hips against Duncan's, loving the feeling of their bodies touching. Courtney's hands are tearing into Duncan's back. Some her of scratches cause Duncan to bleed. Duncan hit Courtney's G-spot a few times. Duncan knew Courtney was about to have an orgasm, and that he was too. Duncan, with one last push and grunt, collapsed on top of Courtney.

Duncan slid out of Courtney and fell to her right with a content sigh. Courtney turned and laid her head on Duncan's rock-hard chest. After 3 minutes of this, Duncan said something. "I still love you." Courtney lift her head very slightly and looks Duncan in the eye. "I still love you too." Duncan picked Courtney up and pulled back the blankets. He lightly set her down in the tangled covers. Duncan walked over to his boxers and slipped them on. He knew Courtney wouldn't mind if he stayed, so he climbed in next to Courtney. Once he was settled, Courtney turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Duncan and Duncan likewise. They laid there what seemed like eternity until they fell asleep.

* * *

Courtney's mind was groggy. She had her back against something and saw that she wasn't in bed alone. Flash backs of last night flooded her mind. She smiled and crawled quietly out of Duncan's grip. She walk over to his side of the bed. She counted to three. 1...2...3! Courtney screamed and jumped at the same time onto Duncan. Duncan awoke with a startle. "Morning sleepy-head." Courtney said playfully. "I'm going to take a shower. There's plenty of room for two."

"Count me in Princess!" Duncan scrambled out of bed and hurried into the bathroom with Courtney.

* * *

A/N: is it wrong NOT to feel dirty after writing your first smut scene? Is it good? Bad? Ok? TELL ME NOW! In review please. If you don't review I will send my personal body-guard Owen to poison you. Now that I've established that, Owen and I are going for a midnight snack. Peace and Love, BC!


End file.
